Longing for Comfort
by Mainara Altia
Summary: Mili always wanted to get away from her abusive aunt, but will it happen because of a certain son of Hades?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is the prologue of one of my new stories I am making about an OC named Mili so please read and I don't own any of the characters expect Mili. Please enjoy ^w^ **

" You selfish freak of nature, do you really think anyone likes you? No your just a worthless human being like you don't deserve life." Hollered my very abusive Aunt Mia.

She can insult me and hit me all she wants, but I'm not giving in. I'm not going to show her my weak side and cry. This has been going on for years, I feel so pathetic that I still can't stick up for myself.

"Now go to your room, I've had enough of your face." Aunt Mia says lifting me up slightly then throwing me down the stairs into the basement, that's going to leave a bruise in the morning.

I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself my name is Mili Castlestone and that monster up there was my dreadful Aunt. She wasn't always like this, I remember the good old days when she would take me places and always joke around, but then it all changed when my dad died because of me. After the accident she went berserk, got depressed and turned to alcohol. I open the door to my cold, damp, and mildew filled bedroom. I did the usual routine I grabbed the first-aid kit and started bandaging my wounds. I look in my small cracked window, let's see a black eye, multiple bruises.

"Whatever it could have been worse like last time." I said out to no one in particular.

Why am I always punished? I have perfect grades despite that I have ADHD and Dyslexia. (It's a pain) I have never back talked to an adult, so why do I deserve all of this? I never knew anything about my mom and the only thing I faintly remember about her was her warmth and that's about it.

**AN: Like it or hate it should I write more of this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the next chapter yay! The next chapter after this will be longer I promise you.**

I wake up to the sound of my _lovely _Aunt knocking...no banging on my door.

"Freak get up and make me my breakfast and if your late I will beat you till next July." Aunt Mia yells at me at the other side of the door.

That's harsh old hag, at least the awesome thing is I'm never late to school. I quickly get dressed in a black hoodie and jeans and make my putrid aunt a fattening breakfast. As I give her the plate all she does is look at the plate and stares at me.

"You bitch! You burnt my eggs, you're gonna pay!

Aunt Mia screams at me, her face slowly turning purple as she stands up and swings at me. I use my reflexes and I dodged the punch. I grab my bag and run out the door with buttered toast in my mouth. '_That was a close one,'_ I think to myself waiting for the obnoxious bus driver. I hear the bus getting closer while I finish my toast. The bus comes to A stop and slowly opens up Its own doors of hell. I hopped onto the bus and a wave of insults was thrown at me.

"Freak"

"Whore'

"You should die"

"Emo"

None of the insults bothered me I just walked down the bus isle with my emotionless mask. I take a seat across a guy I have never seen before, I guess he's new. I pull out my Ipod, closed my eyes and listen to Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Not knowing I sung it out loud.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a_

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

I open my eyes and see that the new boy had a glint of concern in his eyes, but it quickly went away as the bus stopped.

**AN: What do you think who do you think mili's godly parent is? I gave a few minor hints. I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters except my oc mili, I also don't own the band lyrics. That is all goodbye till the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay another chapter finish please tell what you think.**

I get off the bus and walked myself into eight hours of pure torture. As I'm walking to my locker I can feel them throwing paper balls on different areas of my back. I knew they were expecting a reaction out of me... well not today. I do my locker combination 5-13-2 (Made up) and grabbed my books that I needed for class. As I stand up I can feel my body slammed back down to the ground.

"Hey smartass how's your day been going?"

I hear my bully Keith say next to me, I just stand up like nothing happened. '_Don't let your angry side get ahead of you, just calm down'_ I thought to myself. I just stand back up and walk to class. Two annoying hours later I got to math class. It's my favorite class, the numbers don't fly off the page when I try to solve the problems. Mrs. Wolf is probably the most awesomeness teacher you would ever meet. And she gets me because she has ADD, but when you are late to class shit will go down. She would probably send you straight to hell.

"Miss Castlestone, what is the square root of six-teen?"

"It's four, Mrs. Wolf." I say in my I already-know-the-answer tone.

"Well you look at that the freak is a smartass." I can hear Keith say to his buddies.

I grit my teeth. Though he said it too loud for my liking and the class went into laughter.

"Class settle down." Mrs. Wolf sent me an a sympathy look and tries to quiet down the class.

Why do people try to help me it's not worth their time on me. I'm never going to fit just because I'm different. With that a lone tear fell down my cheek without anyone noticing. I broke my emotionless mask... no they broke it not the way I wanted it to be broken. The bell rings and I head out to lunch. I get my lunch (dodging a few legs who were trying to trip me) and I sat down over at table in the corner where nobody bothers me. I relax close my eyes and listen to the gossip.

"Did you see the new guy?"

"He's so mysterious."

"I hear he's single."

"He looks like a creep."

The rest were many girl squeals and me blocking out the noise. Are they talking about the guy on the bus? Maybe I will never know I'm not informed and I don't care. I thought taking a sip of my water and my eyes flutter shut.

"Can I sit here?"

I snap my eyes open from hearing a new voice and I look to the guy from the bus. "Sure, I guess... I'm Mili. I say trying not to be rude.

" I'm Nico", He says in a quiet voice, like he's not used to talking to anyone.

My first thought was why are you talking to me? Unfortunately I said it out loud.

Nico gave a low chuckle. "You seem like you're the only sane one at this school."

" Aww yes Fate High school home of the fan girls and douche bags ." I say giggling. After a few jokes later lunch was over and I went to my last class. I sit in the back of the room not wanting to be bothered, but of course no one leaves me alone. Ms. Kerr the Mythology teacher. She was the most nastiest teacher you can ever have. Yellow teeth and shit brown hair and with puke green eyes to perfect the picture image. While I am lost in thought (Stupid ADHD) Nico walks in and sits next to me.

"Hey" Nico says in a rough voice.

I jumped, "you scared me you jerk". I say punching him in the arm. The funny thing today was I finally made a friend after nine years and it feels nice. Soon enough the day ended and I had to go back to that tortures' house where my _beloved _Aunt lives. I open the door to receive a punch to the face.

"Brat your late, I hope you starve." Aunt Mia said in a slur, her face blue.

I rushed to my room and slammed the door. I was angry,no I was beyond angry words wouldn't be able to describe what I'm feeling. I shouldn't be treated like dirt I am a human being just like everyone is, I thought grabbing a bag and filling it with cloths and other necessities. I'll wait until midnight to go up the stairs and through the door. "You only got one shot Mili." I whisper to myself. I tie my chestnut colored hair and my hazel blue eyes shined with courage. Soon enough it turns midnight. This is it I'm finally going to get out of this hell-hole and maybe find somewhere I belong. I maybe leaving my only friend, but maybe I'll cross paths with him again someday. I step out of my door and crept up the stairs. Little did I know I will meet Nico again sooner than I expected.

**AN: Do you think Mili will get caught? The next chapter she will be finding out about camp half-blood. I still haven't really giving any hints on who her godly parent is and try to find out ^w^ That is all till the next chapter goodbye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Uhhh I Hate school sometimes you know? Anyway here's another chapter I might be updating again tomorrow because I have written half of the next chapter so stay tuned. I promise the chapter after this will be longer and yes she made it to camp in this chapter enjoy ^w^!**

I feel my heart pumping as I begin to climb the stairs. I stop for a second to stop the stairs from creaking. I carefully listen for Aunt Mia and I hear a faint snoring in the living room. I can feel my palms getting sweaty and my heart feel like it's going to explode. '_Please by all means don't wake up'_ I thought. If I make one wrong move I'm down for and I would probably get skinned alive from her wrath. I crouched as I walked sending a silent pray for anyone to answer. I tiptoed pass her and I opened the door slowly feeling the cool air against my face.

Before I could put my foot down I froze...I could feel someone breathing on my neck _uh oh_ I'm screwed.

"Bitch, how dare you try to run away from me!"

I turn around to see _my _Aunt with a butcher knife. With adrenalin and panic I make a split decision and I bolt out the door sprinting before she could even swing. I went into a forest not far away from that _treacherous_ house . I climbed up a tree fell asleep not knowing what dream I was going to have.

_A faint whisper could be heard...Help me...was all a lonely girl said. She felt like she would be trapped in a dark eerily looking place no one could explain what it was it was... hellish. That little girl thought she was going to be trapped for an eternity. No force even if it wanted to could stop her screams hollowing in the ice_ _dry wind. _

I woke up and that dream was...of me, when I was nine. I saw that it was dawn, so I got up because I know she will try to find me. I felt like I had to go to Long Island New York because why I don't know. I just started packing. Let's see Long Island is about three miles from here I could make today. I bump into something and it started growling at me. I started to freak pout on the inside It had ebony black fur and blood-red glowing eyes and it was huge!

_ Run_, a voice said in my head. What? I get of being frozen and I start running. _Who are you?_ I thought trying to communicate with the strange voice again.

_You will find out soon. Please just go to a place where there is a strawberry patch field and what looks like a farm-house._

I start into a full out sprint and then I just get tired as I got closer to a hill with a pine tree and a strawberry patch? I tripped over a tree root and I felt the monsters claws dig into my legs with me screaming in pain. It felt like my skin was peeling off and then pouring hot lava over my legs and repeating it all over again. I try to overcome the pain, I stand up and I kick off the dog only adrenalin keeping me from stopping me. I see that I lost the monster hoping there's no more and I walk up the hill with my legs throbbing as well as my head.

"I'm alright." I whisper to myself those two words comforting me now. I lean my back against the pine tree and I open my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw. **_Camp Half-blood_** carved into an arch and there where cabins in like a circle you could say and a giant camp fire. I see a man in a wheel chair walk out of the farm-house and spotted me. Instead of being a wuss and try to hide from a stranger like other people, I felt like I belong here, but this feeling of belonging could be fake.

It doesn't matter now I say to myself. _I'm sorry my daughter this happened to you_ I hear someone say, but I thought it was my imagination. My legs were on fire and throbbing and I feel dizzy and the last thing I heard was a few people yelling and were running to get me I guess. Then I let unconscious take me and everything fade into darkness.

_And I was welcome it as it did me._

**AN: Boom! How was it? Like it? Hate it? Anyway did you like her dream it told you a little about her past and godly parent of course is a goddess. I'm probably bothering you now so my last message is Nico will be in the next chapter!...Maybe. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry it's a little short I had to get off of the computer because of my little sister wanting to play games. Ugh! Next chapter I should make it one thousand words Take that!**

I wake up in what it seems like an infirmary. _It better not be a hospital in disguise, _I thought.I try to sit up and me being stupid I felt a wave of dizziness over come me and I fell back down. I just glare up at the ceiling until I hear someone opening the curtain and in walks in a girl with curly blonde hair and startling stormy grey eyes. You would think I would feel jealousy or envy, but no I never really cared about my looks anymore. The girl about seventeen maybe hands me a drink that resembles apple juice.

" Drink up it will help you heal faster and you were out for a day."

The girl says in a tone I can't pin-point and she looks me up and down like she's analyzing my movements. I take a sip and it tasted like a chocolate milkshake I had once and my only one. It took, took so restraint not to drink all of it in one giant gulp.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded so hoarse, wow they weren't lying to me.

" My name is Annabeth daughter of Athena.", She said.

"W..w..h..at?" , I stuttered out.

" Now am I supposed to know that the gods are real?" I spoke out loud.

" Yes and the drink was nectar glad you didn't freak out or faint and you catch on fast." Annabeth said.

" So where are we by any chance?" I demanded.

" Calm down you're at Camp Half-Blood where all Demigods train. I'll go get Chiron see you later." Annabeth said and she just left like that.

Right on time two men walked in, one with blood-shot eyes who looked like a drunkard and another one with horse legs!? _Okay who drugged me?_ I thought to myself.

" Oh good you're up, I'm Chiron and this is Mr. D and Annabeth said never said your name."

This Chiron guy who is apparently a centaur said. The other guy just grunted and right there I just lost respect for him and watch him be a god.

" It's Mili Castlestone." I just gave them a straight forward answer and let them leave me alone.

"Has your godly parent claimed you since your over thirteen?"

Chiron guy said giving me a warm smile and Mr. D left the room and mumbled something about a wine magazine.

"No" I whispered barely to the point where you can't hear me.

Chiron calls back Annabeth in and says,

" Well Annabeth get someone to lead her to Hermes Cabin and get someone to show her around."

Before Chiron leaves I decide to ask a quick question.

" When do you think I will get claimed ?"

Chiron turns around " Well Mili since your over thirteen you will probably get claimed tonight or in the next few days."

With that they both leave and left me alone waiting for someone to show me around. _Oh great_ I thought sarcastically. I maybe away from my Aunt , but I will still have my memories about my past, I will probably never forget about it maybe I will never will. In walks in a guy with black hair and obsidian black eyes and an aviator jacket...wait a second is that

"Nico"

Nico turns to me glaring but it soften when he saw me.

" I didn't know you were a demigod" I said a little depressed and angry he didn't tell me, but I quickly pushed that feeling away and I walked next to him.

" I guess you're my tour my tour guide." I said flashing a quick smile at him. All he did was nod a little surprised to see me and we step out of the door. He showed me to the cabins and I could figure which cabin was which and we stopped at a cabin with obsidian slick black walls and green flames and if you ask me it looked pretty awesome. I tugged on Nico's arm, " Who's cabin was that anyway?" I ask Nico wanting to know which god had that awesome cabin.

" Hades cabin" Nico said looking away from it.

He grabbed my arm and we went to the dinner pavilion Nico told me about.

_Not knowing he had a tint of pink on his cheek._

**AN: NICOOOOO! HE came back in this chapter. quick question should I write in Nico's P.O.V? Anyway Sorry if it was too short for your liking I will make a few chapters bigger for you guys. Like it? Hate it? I will update as soon as I can. Goodbye! ^w^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another chapter updated please enjoy ^w^ **

As Nico led me to the dinner pavilion everyone seemed to stare at me with curiosity and glare or avert Nico. Nico let's go of my arm and goes to his own separate all alone. Chiron said I had to sit with the Hermes's table because I'm not claimed yet, but you know what screw the rules I'll go sit next to Nico.

Third Person-

The whole camp stared in shock as Mili went and took a seat next to a certain son of Hades. Mili twitched as she could feel the feeling glancing at her.

"What! I can sit with who I want to sit next to! Screw the rules, they are bound to be broken!" Mili seethed out of her clenched jaw shaking. If looks could kill everyone would be torture to agony. All Nico did was just put a finger on her and she immediately calmed down. She stood up and walked into the forest without making any offerings to the gods, on the other hand Nico quickly made an offering to Hades and then shadow traveled to find Mili.

Mili walked into the forest with not a care in the world right now, her anxiety rising up because of all the people from camp. _Why does everyone ignore Nico like he's a ghost?_ The girl thought while climbing a tree. Tree's are most likely her only comfort in her life. nodding her head she dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

Nico P.O.V-

Nico sighed while looking Mili. Why did she even come into the forest? Did Chiron tell her about the monsters. I thought getting aggravated , either way searching relentlessly. I started getting frustrated. " Ugh Mili where are you." I grumbled. After about ten minutes I stop a and hear a light snore.

Oh gods don't tell me what I think it is. I look to see Mili sleeping in a tree and an angry tree Nirad looking really pissed. I slowly climb the tree to pick her up. Surprisingly she was really light maybe to light if you ask me. I take a look at her face and I could feel my face getting warm. She had lushes black hair and flawless, ageless face that girls envy for. I bet she's an Aphrodite's daughter.

I hear the Harpies from here and they are moody today. I shadow to the Hermes cabin and lay her on a bed, at least they're less campers crashing at Hermes place since Percy made the gods claimed their kids. I smirked at the thought and shadow traveled back to the Hades cabin. I crashed on the bed falling asleep while thinking of MIli. For once I had a good dream thank Morpheus for that.

MIli P.O.V.-

I wake up with two guys who look like twins shirtless up close to my face.

" Who the hell you two strangers?"

" We"

"Are"

"Travis"

"And-

"Conner"

" Sons of Hermes and the best pranksters you will ever know."

They said together in sync, okay that's creepy. I noticed my infinity necklace was gone, my father gave it to me and the I believe the Stoll twins have it. They had mischievous smirks on their faces...Yep it was them.

"Give. Me. My. Necklace. Back!" I shout my vision going red with fury. They stop smirking once they noticed how I looked like and they looked so frightened they tossed me my necklace and bolted out the door and I could just imagine a tail in between their legs. I smirked in victory, let me just make a quick thank you to the goddess Nike. I hear people clapping and then gradually get louder and astound faces gawking at me.

" No one has ever scared the Stoll twins."

I hear someone comment. I blushed a little and walked out feeling pleased with myself. A few Nirads waved at me. I gave them a small smile and they giggled, returning to their trees, etc. I moved my head to see where Nico was and I saw him with his head on the table still glaring at everybody. I jogged over and take a sit next to him, " Good morning." I say brightly to him. I can hear Mr. D grumble about me not sitting at the table, but I really don't care. You know I never knew who Nico's godly parent is, ehh I'll ask him later.

" So why are there empty glasses?"

" Just say your favorite drink you want for breakfast." I hear Nico grumble under his breath.

" Chocolate Milkshake." I grinned. I see Nirads giving out food and after politely thanking them I see campers dumping some of their food into the flames. I take half of my food since I didn't do it last night and I walk up to the flames. _To however is my godly parent._ I thought. As I trudged back to wear Nico sit a Hologram of a gold crown was over my head.

_Chiron stood up " All hail MIli Castlestone, first daughter of Bia, goddess of force and power._

**AN: Mili has been claimed! Bia is a goddess, sister of Nike some people say she's a spirit, but I classify her as a goddess and I only did a little of Nico's P.O.V but in the next I will make it longer anyway Like It? Hate it? Tell if you did and if you want something to happen. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ another chapter done. Yep and it's my longest one I have 1,246 words! Enjoy ^w^**

I look up at the fading hologram in disbelief. Everyone was bowing at me just because I was claimed. I took a glance at Nico his eyes said it all he was surprised yet with a hint of shock. I could feel the anxiety getting high and I ran to the Hermes cabin. I kicked the door open jumping on my bed, snuggling into the sheets...crying.

I feel a warm bright light as I instinctively closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, in a calmly way I open my eyes. I see a breath-taking women, dark cherry colored hair and gorgeous hazel blue eyes nothing compared to mine.

" Mom?" I whispered. The breath-taking women nodded her head and took me into a heartwarming hug. " Where have you been are those years? Why were you not there for me?" Tears going down my face.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there for you my sweets. Zeus made a stupid rule about us not being allowed to see are kids. I'm also sorry for not taking you away from Mia, she was..._Dreadful_." I hear my mother say. " But don't worry my sweets Mia is taken care of."

" What do you mean?" She put a finger to my lips and an image popped up into my head. I see Aunt Mia on the couch drinking vodka it seemed. The next image was Aunt Mia looking scared and then Mia was in the floor blood splattered on the floor she was_ dead_. I stared at my mother in shock. " What happened?" I ask in not pity but in relief she's dead even if she is my flesh and blood.

" A few of my friends came to visit your aunt my sweets. Don't worry we were civil, well kinda." I busted out laughing. It's official I have the best mom ever. " I have to go soon, but just so you know the necklace your dad gave you is your weapon. If you press the middle it will turn into a sword or bow your choice. Also since your my first child you are powerful, you are blessed by Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hestia you will get their gifts later. I have to go, goodbye I love you my sweets." Mother said and then she was gone.

Feeling better I walk out of the cabin not caring how I looked like. I turn to see Chiron catching up to me and hands me a schedule and rushes somewhere else. I guess he's busy. I take a look at my schedule.

**_ Archery-w/Apollo_**_ cabin_

**_Canoeing-w/Demeter & Poseidon cabins._**

**_Sword practice-w/Hermes & Aphrodite cabin_**

**_History-w/Chiron _**

**_Capture the flag w/the hunters Friday_**

I glance up for a second bumping into someone. Landing with an 'oomph' I look at the guy. Black hair and sea-green eyes like the ocean.

" Sorry I didn't see you there, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." The guy gave me a friendly smile. I shake his outstretched hand.

" Mili Castlestone, daughter of Bia."

"Well that's awesome well I have to go my girlfriend Annabeth is expecting me, see you later." He said with a love struck gaze.

I'm getting side tracked, I need to know who Nico's godly parent is. I go into a slight jog looking for Nico and it is not easy if you ask me. I bumped into another person. Again what was me and being super-duper clumsy today?

" What it bitch." An Asian girl sneered at me, Jeez can I get a_ you a ho_ alert here?

I put on my emotionless mask " I'm sorry"

" Damn straight you are. Do you even know who you are messing with. I'm Drew, Daughter of Aphrodite." she snapped her fingers like she's all that.

I look at her outfit, slutty and pink everywhere. " Here let me rephrase it, I'm sorry I didn't know Aphrodite had a whore for a daughter ." I retorted back. I walked away not knowing her expression. I finally found Nico sitting next to a tree deep in thought.

" Hey you never told me who your godly parent is." I say in a soft voice.

"Your ignore me if I tell you." Nico grumbled looking down.

I lift his head and looked him in the eye. " Nico I don't care about your parentage, I was just curious. I will never stop being your friend."

**Nico's P.O.V**

"Hades, I'm a son of Hades." I whisper to her knowing she'll reject me like all the other campers did. Instead Mili did something I wasn't expecting, she hugged me. I stiffened at first then I ease into it. Snuggling into the crook of her neck, letting one stray tear escape my eye. The one person who didn't reject me at first that's not Percy or Thalia. She's not scared of me and opened up to me not knowing what I could do.

" I don't care if you're a son of Hades, I think it's pretty cool. There's one thing I want to help you with, your broken I can tell through your eyes. Maybe one day I will be able to fix you if you let me. But it doesn't have to be now or tomorrow, just tell me when you're ready." Mili says in her angelic voice, putting my head in my lap, skimming her fingers through my hair. Sometimes I wished I wasn't as pale because I know I was bright red now.

We stay like that all day until Mili starts humming and my eyes flutter shut. Maybe I can get used to having a friend.

**Mili P.O.V**

I let Nico lay in my lap till it was sundown and I decided to take him to his cabin. I go back to the Hermes cabin feeling tired myself, knowing I missed dinner again. I have to live in the Hermes cabin and wait till the Bia cabin is finished. I slowly let sleep take me away. If only I knew it was a nightmare about Mia and my unknown aunt.

**Mia's P.O.V ( this is dream state what happened when Mili was little she is just watching what happened. Caution this may be a little gory.)**

_I looked down at the bloody corpse. I couldn't help being fascinated by it. The blood slipping through my fingers. I felt something snap in me. I can feel a psychopathic grin on my face. I take the rusty old knife out of her chest. Spurts of blood come out, her body is cold. It's not long until the police come. But you can't blame me because it was the other side of me who cause this. I hear the sirens. I dash I can't hear nothing but the sirens and the cold air rushing against my ears. The other side of me killed her, I'm a monster.  
_

_I killed my sister...**Perfect**. It's a wonderful world they say...well they were all wrong. I open the door to my house and the worst part of the deal was my three-year-old niece saw me caked in blood. The funny thing is my brother never knew about this. The only thing I can hear now is hollow screams , not even force can stop...It was utter **Chaos**. _

**AN/ What did you think? like it? Hate it? did you like the scene I did with Nico? What is up with Mili's family? I smell a quest stay tuned for another chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know it's a little short, but please bare with me and enjoy.**

I wake up screaming. _What was that about? _My eyes did not fool me, that was Aunt Mia and who was that? Did she kill someone? I jump out of bed and dash towards the Hades cabin. I knock on the door...no answer. Hmm, I take out a bobby pin and pick the lock. I just hope Hades doesn't mind. I hear a faint click and the door opens.

There I see Nico sleeping in a bed, shirtless. Getting rid of the blush that appeared on my face, I walk over to Nico's bed.

"Nico, get up." I plead. Nico shot out of bed, alarmed looking at Mili's face.

" Mili what are you doing here at the middle of the night?" Nico said groggily from just being woken up.

" Very bad terrible dream...Can I stay here?"

Nico gave Mili a knowing look, understanding this situation. " Mili, you can sleep here if you tell me about your night mare in the morning...deal."

Mili nodded her head and climbed into the bed that's next to Nico's. All it took was the beds warm covers and she slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* Line Break*

Mili woke up to see the Hades cabin was already empty with no Nico in sight. _I guess he left_. Mili thought leaving the cabin. Did the dream actually happen? Was that really a memory? Did I have a Aunt that I never knew about...dead?

With Mili lost in thought, she barely noticed that she was already at the pavilion. I found Nico at the Hades table and sat there, ignoring the look Mr. D was giving her.

" I guess I owe you." I managed to speak up.

Nico slowly nodded his head and gave me full attention.

" So what happened?"

*Time Skip, after telling Nico about the nightmare*

After I finished telling Nico about my nightmare, he gave me a half caring and half worried.

" Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

" Yes, I'll be fine, now I must get training." I say walking away from him.

I finally get to the archery range without getting lost. Thank the gods.

" Hey, you here for training?" I turn around to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes" I grunted.

" I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Mili Castlestone, daughter of Bia."

Will hands me a bow and showed me the basics and how to shoot. Surprisingly I got a bull's eye in one go. Will stares at me in disbelief.

" Are you sure you're not a child of Apollo?" He said gawking at me.

" I'm sure." I said a little awkwardly.

I say goodbye to will and the rest of my classes were a breeze. I walk to the hearth because...well it was like it was calling me. I walk up to the flames and a little girl was tending to the fire. Wait a minute..."Hestia?" I said unsurely.

Hestia gave me a heart filled smile and said, "hello dear child, I'm here to give you my gift." Hestia's eyes were filled with so much warmth and comfort.

I couldn't help but smile. "No, you're too kind, why would you give me a gift?'

" Because child you have a special kind heart."

And with that she gave me a bracelet that had a charm that looked like burning flames.

" Thank you." I whispered with a few tears in my eyes.

" I'm sorry child, but I must go, goodbye."

_With a blink of an eye Hestia was gone._

**AN: Stay tuned for the next chapter. In the next you will meet the hunters and Mili will discover a few of her powers. And maybe just maybe there will be a quest. **


	9. Chapter 9

I Walked to the dinner pavilion after my meeting with Hestia. _I have powers so what are they?_ Me being my clumsy self, I didn't know where I was going and tripped.

"Are you alright?" A girl with midnight black hair and electric blue eyes landed her hand to help me up.

"Thanks, Mili Castlestone, daughter of Bia." I say with uncertainty.

"It's fine. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis." She handed me a card. "If you ever want to join the hunt just ask." She grins then walks away.

I take a seat at the Hades table, ignoring the disapproving looks Mr. D was giving me. I took a third of my food and offered it to my mom and Hades for letting me sit here. Chiron noticed me and approaches.

"Oh Mili, the Bia cabin is done being built. You can move your things and check out the cabin after dinner."

I gave a quiet polite thank you and sat down next to Nico.

"Hey, what's that in your hand?" Nico gave me a look of suspicion.

"A hunter of Artemis gave me this card asking if I wanted to join the hunt."

Nico seemed to tense up. "You're not going to join are you?" Nico said with a clenched jaw.

"Relax, I wasn't even thinking about joining. Swear off men? I could never leave you behind." Nico seemed to suddenly relax.

"Anyway, why do you seem to hold a grudged on the hunters?"

"They killed my sister." Nico had his bangs covering his face.

"Nico it's bad to hold a grudge on someone."

"I know-" Nico yelled. "My sister told me the something. It's a child of Hades fatal flaw."

I stood up. "Come on. Instead of moping, help me carry my stuff to Cabin 21."

We both collect my stuff from the Hermes Cabin and stand in front of Cabin 21. It was a beautiful silky white, rimmed around the edges with purple, blue, and red, It reminded me of aura and force. I walked inside. I gasped, this was true beauty. The walls were painted silver. The beds were sky blue. The ceiling had paint splatters of every color.

"Wow." I was astonished. I heard the sound of a horn. Nico grabbed my hand.

"Come on, time for capture the flag with the hunters."

~Line Break~

Okay, so capture the flag. Camp Half-blood vs. the Hunters of Artemis...fun right? No both sides were complaining. At least Chiron stop it before a fight broke out.

"Heroes we have come to play another game of capture the flag. The rules are no maiming or fatal wounds. You may begin."

"Ok Hecate cabin set up a border. Apollo cabin hide in the tree with bow and arrows, be prepared. Hermes cabin go and walk around the border. Mili and Nico, I want you two to guard the flag...blah, blah, blah." Annabeth said.

Are flag was next to the creak, yay! (Note sarcasm) Everything went smoothly until the hunters ambushed me and Nico. A flashback of my late abusive aunt came to mine.

*Flashback*

_"You little fucker get back here!" Mia screeched chasing me with a knife in her hand._

_"No please. I'm sorry. Please me!" I wailed in a corner, where she cornered me._

_"Sorry's not gonna cut it!" Mia lunged at me, making the knife go deep into my side._

*End of Flashback*

**Nico's P.O.V**

Me and Mili were guarding the flag when suddenly the hunters ambushed us. Mili had fear in her eyes and her aura showed it as well. she curled up into a ball and began screaming. A translucent barrier surrounded us blocking the hunters from entering.

"It's a force field." One of the hunters gasped.

Mili was thrashing around, weeping. A ring of purple fire engulfed the force field, as she was screaming for mercy. Artemis's hunters had concerned and worried looks on their faces. I was panicking on the inside. I got on the ground and I put my arms around Mili.

"Mili, please wake up. It's okay I got you."

She stopped thrashing in my arms and opened her eyes.

"Nico, what...happened?" Mili said with tears in her eyes, clinging for dear life on me.

I can answer that." Chiron walked up to us.

"You've unlocked some of your powers Mili."

**AN: And another chapter updated! Like it? Hate it? There will be a quest in the next chapter! Anyway sorry for not updating. Writers block, and I promise you when summer break comes around, I will write longer chapter and update sooner. Till the next chapter...Goodbye! ^w^**


	10. Chapter 10

I looked at Chiron in shock.

"I do believe this game of capture the flag has to end in a tie."

Groans were heard from the Ares cabin.

"Now off you go, all of you get to your cabins." Mr. D said aggravated. "You to Pico."

Nico's arms seemed to tightened around me, not wanting to release me. "It's ok Nico, I'll be fine." I whisper to him, blushing slightly from his protection. Nico gave one last glare to Mr. D and shadowed traveled away.

"Come on Mili, let's go to the big house."

I stand up and dust the dirt off of me and follow the centaur.

"So Mili I think you accessed your powers by a certain flashback, yes? Care to tell me what it was about?"

I look at him shakily.

"I-I-It was about my late aunt Mia. I was about six at the time when it happened." I breathe in a gulp of air. "My aunt was always drunk and would abuse me. That night I believe that I accidently dropped a plate and it shattered on the kitchen floor. Mia apparently heard the noise and came in with a rusty knife. I pleaded that I was sorry, but she didn't take it. She lunged at me, putting the knife into my side."

I finished with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to us that Mili. I think you should consult with the oracle because of your dreams and flashbacks. But for now go to your cabin and rest up."

I nodded and made my way to the Bia cabin, not knowing a certain son of Hades was listening to the whole conversation. I fell into a deep sleep having another 'wonderful' dream.

*Dream state Mili is observing and this is gory*  
? P.O.V  
I quickly shut the door knowing that she is coming very soon. I walk around my old house, everything was flipped over and ripped apart to a point where it was unrecognizable. Everyone thought I killed that man, but I didn't...my sister did it. She acts all sweet and innocent, she's not. I know she's coming here to finish me for good. I'm going to die from my own siblings hands. I hear the door open...she's here. She sprints at me and knocks me down. Before I could respond, she plunges a rusty knife into me. I scream in agony as she twists the knife and smiles. The last thing I saw was Mia's psychotic grin full with insanity. "Farewell."  
'Goodbye to this sick, cruel, twisted world.' Till everything turned to black.

~dream end~

I woke up gasping for air. At least I didn't scream. 'Well I better go to the oracle like Chiron said.' They told me that she lived in a cave!

~Time skip after breakfast~  
So this apparent cave is pimp out.  
"Hello?" I called out.

"Yes what do you need, I'm Rachel the Oracle." A girl with red hair and the pretty kind of freckles was about my age, maybe older.

"Uh I need a prophecy?"

Suddenly she lunged over and her eyes were a spooky Halloween green. "Oracle of Delphi, what do you need?"

"What is my destiny?"

**An: Sorry this Chapter was short and kinda short. I felt depressed because my older sister said and I quote, "What are you even writing these stories? It's not like people even read them. How many viewers do you have on this story two? You should just delete the story." Yeah so, should I keep this story. I probably will and fix some chapters, anyway Till the next update goodbye. **


End file.
